Chika Nakamachi
is the classmate and friend of Kaori Orimoto. She is a minor character in the series. Only appearing in two episodes of the anime and two chapters in the Light novel of Volume 8. Appearance Chika is seen wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou High School that is composed of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, a red tie, and a navy blue blazer. Personality Nothing about Chika's personality is mentioned either in the Light Novel or the Anime. Chika appears to be a composed individual. Even when meeting Hayato Hayama (Chika's crush), she was able to not overreact. However, during the double date, she can becomes insensitive and inconsiderate towards those she deems inferior, such as Hachiman Hikigaya, as both Kaori and her have a good time making fun and mock him until being chastised by Hayato Hayama. Plot Volume 8 Chika and Kaori Orimoto run into Hachiman Hikigaya and Haruno Yukinoshita. Kaori mentions mentions to Haruno her friend Chika is interested in Hayato Hayama, in which Haruno calls Hayato out to meet her and she introduces him to Chika. Later, Kaori and Chika arrange a date with Hayato and begrudgingly Hachiman. Throughout the date she gave all of her attention to Hayama and ignored Hachiman. She along with Kaori wanted Hayama's opinion on clothes, sports gear, movies and food. Later in the date, Hayama asks what they would like to eat, Chika responded anything would be fine for her. But when Hachiman suggested Saizeriya, Chika and Kaori gave him a reproachful look and asked Hayama where to go instead. Hayama guides them to a nearby cafe. In the cafe Chika and Kaori praise Hayama's restaurant choice and belittled Hachiman's suggestion. Hayama expressed his dislike of the girls behavior, not sure what he meant Chika tried agreeing with him to brush it off but Hayama continues stating that Hachiman is far better than what they make of him and he (Hachiman) gets along fine with girls who were lovelier than they could even imagine. She walks away along with Kaori and passes Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita on the way out. Even though she isn't seen again, Hachiman suspects there might be a strain in the relationship between Kaori and Chika due to this incident. Relationships Kaori Orimoto Chika and Kaori are close friends. They address each other by their first name and are introduced together. They even went on a double date to spend time with Hayama. It is hinted that both she and Kaori are no longer on a friendly term after the disastrous double date. It is likely that she feels it is Kaori's fault that both of them are sternly scolded by the popular Hayato for belittling Hachiman for no good reason. Hayato Hayama Chika seems to be interested in Hayama as she tries to appeal to him at every moment possible. She is one of the few girls to see Hayama's cold side after she joins Kaori in belittling Hachiman. Hayato isn't amused and eventually sternly scolds her and Kaori for their inconsideration of making fun at Hachiman at a cafe, much to her guilt and embarrassment. Trivia *Her name Chika means "thousand" (千) (chi) and "good, beautiful" (佳) (ka). *Chika's surname Nakamachi 'means "relationship" (仲) ('naka) and "town" (町) (machi). *Chika is the second girl from Kaihin Sougou High that is introduced to the audience. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High School